<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The League of Fans: Too Many Bodies by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034821">The League of Fans: Too Many Bodies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing'>WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The League of Fans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Parody, Wish Fulfillment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The fans decide that enough is enough. They will not stand any longer as good characters suffer and the bad ones thrive. This is the creation of the League of Fans, dedicated to saving as many characters as possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aemon "The Dragonknight" Targaryen/Naerys Targaryen, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The League of Fans [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The League of Fans moves out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A girl with soft brown hair stepped to the makeshift podium.</p><p>"Hi." she spoke up brightly "My name is Tammy, and like all of you lovely people gathered here, I am a fan. We are all united by our love of one fandom or another, and I propose we save our favorite characters from our favorite fandoms from death or misfortune."</p><p>There was a roar of approval.</p><p>"Right." Tammy tucked her hair behind her ears "Which fandom should we tackle first?"</p><p>A hand shot up.</p><p>"Yes?" Tammy smiled brightly </p><p>"I am Richard." a teenage boy introduced himself "I think we should start with ASOIAF series and all related fandoms."</p><p>"A splendid idea." Tammy agreed instantly "Do we have everything?"</p><p>"Yes." Tammy's coordinator, Ashley, told her "Everything is ready."</p><p>"Then let's go." Tammy exclaimed</p><p>She opened the lid of the machine they had procured, which allows the users to travel in between worlds, both real and fictional. She carefully enunciated the name of the world she wanted to travel to. One by one, the other fans did the same. </p><p>Soon, they were all gone, together with their weapons and supplies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pain doesn't have to be a constant.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aegon IV was finished with his duties, so he decided to take a walk, as he usually did. The weather was perfect for it, anyway. And perhaps he would find another pretty face to take into his bed while he was at it. It was the King's right, after all. </p><p>He descended the steps of the palace and ventured into the city. There were plenty of colorful sights and interesting people. A young girl caught his eye. She had golden hair and brown eyes, and she was wearing a plain blue dress. She looked lovely, and his mouth curled into a smile. He wouldn't mind spending some time with her.</p><p>"Would you like to be my special guest tonight?" he asked her</p><p>"Of course." the girl replied "I've heard stories about you, and I would be honored."</p><p>"What's your name?" </p><p>"Jeyne." she replied promptly</p><p>"Then follow me, Jeyne." he implored "I'll take you to the palace."</p><p>He took off towards the palace at a brisk pace, and Jeyne followed.</p><p>If he had turned around, he would have noticed a sharp smile on her face.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>The dinner was a truly extravagant affair, and Jane - or Jeyne, as the Westerosi equivalent of her name was - had to admit that the food was scrumptious.<p>But what truly made it memorable were the people. Aegon the Fourth sat there, with his siblings on either side of him. Naerys was a quiet little thing, while Aemon told the best jokes.</p><p>The evening passed by quickly, but it was a memorable one. At the end of the meal, Aegon the Fourth stood up, and he turned to her.</p><p>"My sister will need someone to aid her." he said "Especially when our wedding is to take place in a fortnight."</p><p>Jane smiled inwardly. She wasn't too late, after all. </p><p>"I'll be glad to serve her." she replied honestly "Come, my lady. I'll escort you to your chambers." </p><p>She and Naerys stood up and set off towards the chambers. Aegon retired to his own chambers and Aemon wandered off somewhere.</p><p>"I've been wondering, my lady." Jane spoke up "Why did you agree to marry someone you don't love?"</p><p>"For my father." Naerys replied softly "He wants me to marry his heir, and I don't want to displease him. Not when he's dying."</p><p>Jane didn't ask further.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>"Ah, glad you could make it." Aegon grinned lopsidedly.<p>Jane bit her lip as she saw the hungry look in his eyes. Nonetheless, she steeled herself.</p><p>"For Naerys." she repeated silently like a mantra</p><p>She pleased him for the rest of the evening and half the night. Then, when the room was at its darkest, she grasped the dagger she had concealed in her underpants and stabbed him into the chest.</p><p>Aegon grasped her hands and held them in place, and gave her a wounded look. She ran a hand across his cheek. At this moment, he was human.</p><p>"Why did you do it?" he asked, his voice hoarse.</p><p>"For your sister." she told him honestly "In these few short hours, I felt her pain. She doesn't love you, and you wouldn't have let her go. The only solution was to kill you."</p><p>"I see." he said "Tell her that I loved her, regardless of my ways."</p><p>He died with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Be at peace, Aegon." she said gently, closing his eyes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bleeding Hearts (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first collaborative effort of the League.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"All right. Tammy, you will be in charge of Aegon and Rhaenys. Charlotte, you will deal with Aerys." Richard listed "I and Monica will go to Dorne. Let's move out!"</p><p>With that, all of them dispersed to do their assigned tasks. Tammy found Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch just as they were about to break down the door and silenced them with her pistol. Then she entered the door, putting the weapon out of sight as she did so.</p><p>"We need to go." she told Elia "Before more of them come."</p><p>Elia nodded, and moved out of the room, with her children in her arms. Tammy followed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>"Who are you?" Aerys looked at Charlotte suspiciously<p>"I am a member of the League." she whispered "We are everywhere, and I am your downfall."</p><p>She seized him by the throat before he could react, and squeezed. Eventually, he stopped breathing.</p><p>"There we go." she said to herself "A perfectly natural death. I wonder how others are doing..."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>"Don't be afraid." Richard assured Lyanna upon seeing her bewildered stare "I am here to help you. I've brought a healing woman with me."<p>Jessica, a midwife, rushed to Lyanna and ran a hand across her stomach.</p><p>"It's coming." she announced "Push."</p><p>She fussed over Lyanna as the woman gave birth. It was a son.</p><p>"Please...protect him." she requested</p><p>"You protect him." Jessica told her bluntly "You're his mother. He lost a father already. Don't let him grow up without a mother."</p><p>Lyanna nodded.</p><p>"For now, rest." Jessica ordered "Rest and recuperate, and spend time with your child."</p><p>"The Kingsguard...?" Lyanna asked</p><p>"Killed." Richard told her "Your brother would've done it when he got here, but we beat him to it. With some help from our jetpack."</p><p>"Jetpack?" Lyanna raised an eyebrow </p><p>"It enables us to fly in the air." Richard explained "Me and my friends made it from materials available to us. It allows us to travel long distances in a short time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bleeding Hearts (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The resolution is pleasant, to say the least.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tammy brought the three siblings back together, the joy was palpable. And once Rhaenys and Aegon were brought into the mix, Oberyn Martell grinned widely, and even Doran wore a small smile on his face.</p><p>"Keep them hidden." Tammy advised "If the new King gets an idea about their continued survival, he would stop at nothing to kill them."</p><p>"We will." Oberyn said "We thank you for saving our kin. Is there anything we can do for you, in return?"</p><p>"Well, actually, there is." Tammy smiled a wan smile "Though you might find it troublesome to fulfill."</p><p>"Name it, and it shall be done." Oberyn swore</p><p>"Very well." she nodded "In twenty or so years from now, you will come to King's Landing. I will let you know what you can do for me."</p><p>"Very well." Oberyn nodded "But now, let us feast in honor of the return of Elia and her children!"</p><p>The feast was large, even by Westerosi standards, and it was exotic.</p><p>"I've never tasted anything like this." Tammy smiled "It's delightful."</p><p>"Wait till you see our desserts." Oberyn grinned at her "They are heavenly."</p><p>Then he lowered his voice.</p><p>"Don't tell her I've told you this, but Elia is a terrible cook." he whispered dramatically</p><p>Only to be hit by a frying pan.</p><p>"Who are you calling 'a terrible cook'?" Elia's eyes promised pain "My food is tasty!"</p><p>Oberyn hastily nodded. </p><p>"It's true, little sister." Doran piped up "You nearly poisoned everyone with your dishes once."</p><p>"That was a long time ago." Elia pointed out "I have improved since then, and I've been taking lessons from Ella."</p><p>"Fair enough." Oberyn nodded "My Ella is a good cook."</p><p>Tammy used their argument to sneak out undetected.</p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>Richard and Jessica, with Jon and Lyanna in tow, arrived to the foot of the mountains separating Dorne from the rest of Westeros.<p>"Just a little further...." Richard panted "And we're clear."</p><p>The other three were in a similar state. They were thirsty and tired, but they were so close, and all of them felt that they couldn't just give up.</p><p>Not now when they almost made it.</p><p>They stopped for the night, and Richard found himself looking at the moon.</p><p>Jessica was trying to get Lyanna to eat, and Jon was sleeping.</p><p>He pulled out a list.</p><p>It was a list of people he and his group planned on keeping alive, with a separate list for people they wished to kill, which was in Sarah's possession.</p><p>He crossed Elia, Rhaenys, Aegon, Doran and Oberyn's names from the list. With Elia's death prevented, her brothers wouldn't end up dead either.</p><p>All in all, they were making progress.</p><p>He only hoped that it would continue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fabrication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sarah rises to the occasion, with some help from an ally.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two guards walked forward towards the designated area. They dragged a third man between them. The newly-crowned King, Joffrey Baratheon, stood resplendent in his royal attire, with a royal crown on his head. His mother and his betrothed stood on either side of it, as did a couple of guards and Ser Ilyn Payne. On the statue itself, a young girl was watching, while another one watched it from the rooftops. </p><p>"Tell our ally to do it." she spoke in a device shaped like a walkie-talkie</p><p>"I am guilty." Lord Eddard spoke "I plotted to remove the rightful King from the throne. Joffrey Baratheon is the one true King."</p><p>Just then, a man pushed past the crowd and stood in front of the execution platform. He wore a doublet with sun and spear emblazoned on it.</p><p>"Looks like I made it." he said "I am Oberyn Martell of Dorne, and I came here to declare that this trial is a sham."</p><p>The crowd began to murmur.</p><p>"On what grounds do you make such a statement?" Cersei asked imperiously</p><p>"Simple." Oberyn turned to the crowd "Eddard Stark was forced to make a false confession under duress. His daughters' lives are being threatened."</p><p>"No one would threaten my reign!" Joffrey suddenly announced "Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!"</p><p>And it was then that the pandemonium started. Sansa, who until then had been placid, suddenly stepped forward. Two guards restrained her, and she squirmed, trying to escape their grasp.</p><p>Ilyn Payne stepped forward, intent on carrying out the order he had been given.</p><p>A girl fell from the sky, landing beside Oberyn. A rope was tied around her waist. In her hand, she held a spear.</p><p>"I believe this belongs to you." she winked, passing the spear to Oberyn</p><p>"Thank you." Oberyn took it and gave it an experimental twirl "Shall we?"</p><p>"I wish we could say we're sorry for this." the girl grinned, turning to face the royal party</p><p>"But we're not." Oberyn concluded</p><p>And then they tore through the guards, steadily making their way towards the execution platform.</p><div class="center">
  <p>-x-</p>
</div>"Hello." Sarah said, advancing towards Joffrey <p>"What are you doing?" he shrieked "I am the King! Stay away!"</p><p>Sarah looked over to where Oberyn was sitting atop Ilyn Payne's corpse, with Ice stuck into the ground, ready to be returned to its rightful owner.</p><p>"You're not the King." Sarah said "You don't have King's blood. We'll do what Eddard Stark couldn't. Let it be known that Joffrey Baratheon is actually Joffrey Waters, bastard son of Cersei Lannister and her brother, Jaime Lannister!" </p><p>The crowd erupted at that, shouting in outrage.</p><p>"It's true." Eddard Stark finally stepped forth "Seize him!"</p><p>Three of the smallfolk stepped up, and dragged their former King away.</p><p>Oberyn stood up lazily and presented Ice to the Lord Regent.</p><p>"It's yours, I believe." he grinned</p><p>Eddard took up Ice, comfortable with its weight in his hands.</p><p>"Now let's get out of here." Sarah said, activating the mechanism on her waist</p><p>She extended a hand to Oberyn, who took it. The rope raised them both off the ground, higher and higher, until they reached a rooftop. There, the rest of the League waited.</p><p>"Your debt is repaid." Sarah told Oberyn</p><p>"Now, onto the next assignment." Richard proclaimed</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up: Wedding Crashers</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>